The Social Work Oncology Group (SWOG) started as a response to the need expressed by social workers to discuss problems encountered by social workers in assisting cancer patients and the families of cancer patients. It was also a response to their need to improve professional competence through continuing education and to consult with community agencies to assure that patients leaving the hospital receive the same level of care and understanding that they received during their stay in the hospital. This involves changing the misconceptions and negative attitudes of community agency professionals about cancer and educating them about the rehabilitative potential, treatment side effects, and potential social and psychological problems inherent for the patient and the family living with this disease. Regional groups, an extension of the Sidney Farber Cancer Institute (SFCI) centered group, will be formed. Social workers have long been the link for patients between the hospital and the community. Since cancer is a disease that has periods of care in both settings, it is logical to form a group whose members are concerned about patients and the families of patients in both settings. The need for a structured course in social work with cancer patients both for workers who are beginning in the field and those who want to increase their expertise has long been felt in this geographical area. The degree of interest in such a course is documented by the response to a survey of social workers undertaken by this Center. The program described could be transferred to other sections of the country.